


A Witch's Anchor

by JustDesmond



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Stiles, Established Pack-Somewhat, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Nemeton, Other, Smiling Derek, Witch!Stiles, bamf!Lydia, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDesmond/pseuds/JustDesmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves have anchor, so does Witches, so does Stiles.<br/>I an terrible with summaries, so just read. It's good. I think. I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's unbeta'd, i just really love writing and Sterek so please be nice, and comment what you want me to add, this work is planned to be long and I'll updated maybe twice or once a week.

Focus. Stiles thought to himself, as he willed the flames of the first candle down, then the second, and the third. Slowly, he smiled he was getting it, just as he tried to snuff out the fourth and final candle, all four candles burst into flames, that rose higher than they should. Shit, he thought, and waved his palm with a whispered spell, and the flames seemingly folded into themselves, and snuffed out. Stiles sighed, in the past weeks, his magic had turned chaotic, and dark. He couldn't control it. Dark spells, curses, hexes, he could cast easily, with no ill effect-Other than the intended one, of course. Infact, his dark magic seemed to have gotten more powerful. But when it came to using light or neutral magic. Oh boy, he was a riot. Only last week, during pack patrol with Lydia and Issac he had tried to use magic to turn on street lights while they were after a Ghoul, but he had ended blowing out the power of the whole town. Luckily, they had managed to catch the Ghoul no thanks to Stiles. Stiles sighed, he picked the wax away and took the huge tome, that Deaton had given to him, after he had complained. Stiles placed it on the kitchen, just as his phone beeped. A text. Stiles looked at it, it was from Lydia.  
Brainy Banshee; U home ryt?  
Nowadays, he hung out with Lydia, alot more than Scott, that was because the Alpha had to work on stabilizing the pack than any other thing. Plus, Stiles, and Lydia usually had patrol alongside each other and Issac. While Kira, Malia and Scott went together. Then, there was the fact that both of them had lessons with Deaton.Lydia, to strengthen her Banshee abilties while Stiles to learn Druidic magic from the Former Emissary, as Deaton had suggested ever since Stiles became the official Emissary of the McCall Pack.  
Me; yea, y?  
Brainy Banshee; Cos am @ ur door.  
Stiles shook his head, and opened the door to find her there with Issac. The other boy, had returned back to Beacon Hills after a while with Chris in France, he claimed Beacon Hills was where he ought to be.  
"Hey,guys" Stiles said as Lydia walked in , followed by Issac.  
"Hey, Stilinski, whatcha doing?" Lydia asked as she brought out movies from her bag. Stiles prayed to the spirits, that The Notebook wasn't there.  
"Chill, The Notebook isn't here" Lydia called out smiling. Genuinely.  
"Please, don't tell me. You now read minds" Stiles said, he knew Lydia was getting better in honing her Banshee skills, but if she was that good. Then he won't have secrets anymore. Well, he doesn't have secrets anymore. But, at least, he liked to think he could have secrets, if he wanted to. Oh, who was he kidding, she could make him 'fess up, whatever and whenever.  
"No, am not telepathic yet. But i can read your face" Lydia said as she sat down. Beside, Isaac who had brought out cans of Soda. They had a system, they showed up unannounced at whosoevers house. Lydia's job was the movies, cause she had a habit of vetoing everyone's decisions and her taste in movies, other than the Notebook, are eclectic and amazing. Issac got the soda, cause that boy was a sucker for those cold drinks. And Stiles always made sure there was enough pop-corn to go around just because.  
"So is there a reason, i smell burns." Isaac asked looking at Stiles.  
"Oh, i was praticing" Stiles explained making popcorn.  
"So, how are you coming along? Still feeling off and whatnot?" Lydia asked  
"Yea, and i don't understand this l. I've had my powers from birth, so i shouldn't have issues, right. I have always praticed magic, so i don't see why my magic would suddenly decide to go haywire" Stiles explained flailing his hands everywhere.  
"Stiles, Deaton told you, that Sacrifice you, Scott and...Allison" saying the name hurts. "Would have a darkness round your heart, and you are particularly susceptible to the darkness more than Scott is and Allison was. Plus, after your Possession." Lydia knew that was a sensitive spot for Stiles.  
"Your magic has been tainted. Affected. It's not balanced. Too much darkness, you need some light" Lydia whispered.  
"But from where?" Stiles whispered slowly, he knew the other option was to stop praticing, and that wasn't an option, seeing the lives they all lived.  
"I don't know, Stiles,I don't know" Lydia whispered, she loved Stiles. Like a brother. And she hate seeing him sad, his magic meant so much to him and if Stiles can't balance it soon. The next option would be to stop it for a while.  
"So how about The Hunger Games" Lydia asked, as Stiles came with a huge bowl of popcorn.  
"Perfect"  
The next morning, Stiles pulled into the school driveway and paused and smiled when he saw his best friend's bike, and close to it was the man himself, hugging Kira. Scott was back. The Alpha had been in Oregon, creating alliances with other packs. Stiles was supposed to go as the Pack Emissary, but with his magic been 'faulty', it was a risk. Because, if the other pack thought the McCall Pack wasn't strong enough, they might be tempted to try to take over the territory so instead Scott had gone with Deaton.  
"Hey, Scotty Boy" Stiles said with his wide smile, as he hugged his best bro.  
"Dude, you've gotten taller?" Scott asked smiling, "I was only gone for a week" before Stiles could retort sarcastically, a black Camaro cruised in, and Isaac who just joined in whistled. When the car doors, opened a guy and a girl came out, q related and obviously werewolves.  
"Wolves" Stiles said, feeling their magical signature.  
"Yup" Isaac replied. The guy turned in their direction, obviously he had heard them. Damn, Stiles thought. The guy was gorgeous, with black hair, green eyes, thick brows and a leather jacket. The guy was fucking beautiful.  
"Stiles" Lydia called, when did she get here,  
"Sorry, what?" Stiles asked, Lydia looked at Stiles then to the guy, whom was still looking in their direction.  
"Oh, nothing" she said with a coy smile, she didn't need to be a banshee to sense the spark between the two. Well, about time, she thought as she went in alongside the pack.  
"Derek," Cora growled as she scented her brother's lust, that was gross. "What?" her brother said with the face of an angel. Cora rolled her eyes, at her brother. Derek had a small smile on his face, the teen's scent was just amazing, like warm cinnamon cookies, and there was something else, a whiff of lightning, just barely, the peculiar scent of magic users. The smile remained on his face, right till they got to the receptionist to get their schedule and to their first class.  
"Hello" Derek looked up to see a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair, she smiled confidently to his direction. "Am Lydia"  
"Derek Hale" he said,  
"Am a friend of Stiles" She said  
"What's a Stiles?" Derek asked looking confused  
"That's a Stiles" she said smiling fondly, and Derek looked towards where she nodded and saw the browned-eye beauty he had seen earlier. He was flailing as he talked with another boy whom had an unequal chin, an Alpha.  
"Oh, that's a Stiles" Derek said a bit shyly. The girl must have seen him looking at Stiles earlier, Derek could smell The Pack all over the girl. She was definitely a pack member, but she wasn't a wolf nor a magic user, but something about her, just slightly wasn't human.  
"Cute, right?" she winked. Yup, she knew. Derek blushed. He freaking blushed.  
"Yea"Derek whispered just as the teacher came into the class.  
Stiles saw Lydia talking with the new werewolf, he wondered what that was about. He hoped she didn't like, she couldn't Stiles thought, he was his. Woah, Stiles thought, don't go all possessive wolfy. He looked at himself in the mirror of the boys bathroom, did he have a chance? Even if the guy was gay or bisexual, Stiles didn't think he was the best looking guy out there. If the hot guy doesn't fall for Lydia, he just might fall for Scott's heroic though straight actions, or even Isaac's adorableness. Stiles let out an Ugh, just as he walked out he ran into Derek, whose attention was on a paperback he held.  
"Ouch, sorry dude, my bad...." When he saw it was Derek. He tried to smile and said  
"Hi, am.."  
"A Stiles" Derek grinned full out, before he could stop. " Sorry?"  
"No, i met your friend, Lydia" Derek explained, "Am Derek Hale,"  
"Well, am obviously Stiles Stilinski, emissary of the McCall Pack" Stiles said, straightening up trying to look the part.  
"Figured" Derek sighed, " Are we gonna be chased or..."  
"Oh, no no just wanted to get the official introduction done and over. Won't chase you guys except you are all badies, in which case we will have to go all ass-kickers on your ass, then chase you. " Stiles rambled out a mile a minute and stopped when he saw Derek was trying to hide a smile. "But otherwise you are welcome"  
"Well, we aren't badies, and we are glad to be welcomed to your territory" Derek shook Stiles' outstretched hand and refused to let go.  
"So, lunch?" Stiles asked before things became awkward.  
Cora joined them as they entered the cafeteria and went to sit down with the pack.  
"Well this is Scott McCall, Alpha of the McCall Pack. A True Alpha." Stiles introduced,Scott looked at Derek deeply flashing his Alpha red briefly, then smiled  
"Stiles, must have rolled out the Welcome Wagon, and told you that we have a no-baddie policy" Scott said smiling "But you are welcome to Beacon Hills and if you want to join the Pack then be at the Pack Meeting by 8:30 Wednesday night, Stiles will text you where.  
Derek was dumbfounded, few packs would easily welcome you to their territory, let alone the Pack. Stiles dragged him to a seat and gestured Cora to sit down as well as he introduced the Pack.  
"So the pretty girl that is currently cuddling Scott is Kira, a badass Kitsune" Kira smiled and waved at Derek and Cora, from where she was her head on Scott's shoulder.  
"The other girl on Scott's side, is the sexy but deadly Malia, a were coyote" Derek looked the girl whom smiled though she had a slightly confused look in her eyes.  
"The adorable curly head is the hugest and most adorable were puppy i have ever seen" Stiles said "Isaac Lahey" he wondered if Isaac should still be his cute puppy, with Derek in the picture? But Derek was more along the lines of drop dead gorgeous than anything.  
"And the last but definitely not least, is the beautiful and smart Lydia Martin, our resident...Banshee" Stiles said dramatically.  
"And what about you?" Derek asked looking up at Stiles, and when they locked eyes, hazel green eyes met whisky brown eyes, and neither could talk or do anything but stare. Till Scott coughed and both teens blushed and Stiles stuttered.  
"Well uhm, am...am Stiles Stilinski, am the Emissary obviously, and i am a Witch"


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully,though Derek and Stiles kept stealing glances at each other. After school, Stiles made to the jeep to drive over to Deaton for his lessons when he heard a voice calling out. Stiles turned to see Derek coming towards him,  
"Hey, Derek what's up?" Stiles asked stopping, though he scrunched his brows when Derek looked shy for a minute.  
"Well,I wanted to get your number" Derek finally said, when Stiles didn't say anything but just looked dazed, Derek hurried and said  
"You know, just so if I need to know when Pack meetings were" Derek looked at the ground and when he looked up all he saw was Stiles' eyes and once more he was transfixed.  
"I...uh...okay" Stiles said and took Derek's phone and typed in his phone numbers,  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Derek said, "I'll text you today" Stiles said blushing, and Derek flashed a grin at Stiles.  
"Well, hello Mr Stilinski" Deaton said as Stiles walked into the vet hospital,  
"Yo, Mr D, what's up?" Stiles said with a huge smile.  
"Don't call me that" Deaton said his face as stoic as ever, he was keeping back some tomes back in his shelves.  
"Well, lets get to it" Deaton said, and Stiles spent the next hour working on defensive telekinesis. It was frustrating, envisioning and create a psi barrier was easy, but the focus to keep the barrier in place as Deaton used magic to test its strength, while randomly throwing things at the shield.  
"Contego" Stiles cast as Deaton sent a magical attack at him, Stiles strained trying to focus on the shield and preventing it from breaking but all he kept seeing was Derek's hazel green eyes, he kept trying to banish the image, and focus on keeping the attack out as he always did, but he couldn't and he felt the invisible shield break, and he was swept back by a powerful force.  
"You okay?" Deaton asked as he helped Stiles up.  
"Yea," Stiles said, luckily he had no injuries' though his body was sore, Deaton placed his hand against his back and Stiles felt ebb away. Magic was sometimes amazing.  
"I don't get it, i can't clear my head enough to use magic." Stiles complained.  
"Everytime i try to focus, i see Derek's eyes or face. Normally all i see is this emptiness or darkness, but now all i see is Derek,and when i try to clear thoughts of him, and focus, i keep going back to him" Stiles confessed quietly. Deaton looked thoughtful before he said slowly  
"I want you to try something" Deaton moved across the room as though to cast again, "Focus on Derek, only him, everything you see, think and feel around him, let it fill you, instead of clearing all your thoughts clear all that distract you from Derek" Stiles looked confused but he was desperate, and he closed his eyes, forgot the room and thought back to when he first saw Derek, how his stomach had knotted, how his skin had felt like someone was running a live wire along his spine, how jealous he felt when he saw Lydia talking to Derek. Stiles focused only on,Derek till he was drunk with Derek,when he opened his eyes, they had a ring of glowing white.This time the shield didn't budge, it was the strongest shield that Stiles had ever created.  
"Why did you say I should focus on Derek and why did it work?"Stiles asked Deaton as they downed cold bottles of soda, magic was more physically tirring than movies made it to be.  
"Because i think he is a sort of Anchor for you" Deaton stated evenly  
"What?"Stiles asked looking at the Druid/Vet.  
"Werewolves have anchors to prevent the instinct of the animal within them, from overpowering them, the anchor tethers them to their human side, witches typically don't need anchors, but when a witch has been immersed in powerful addictive magics or in a particular amount of dark magic that imbalances them, they need ab anchor, i think both situations apply to you, you have used far too powerful and dark magic ever since Scott became a werewolf, and then with the sacrifice, i think you are too imbalanced, and Derek maybe the only thing that can save you from either loosing your powers or going off the deep end"  
"So what you're saying is that Willow needed an anchor to prevent her from going all Dark Willow?" Stiles asked after a pause, and Deaton smiled only Stiles would make a movie reference in a situation as grave as this.  
"Exactly" Deaton gave in, sometimes you need to speak in Stiles speak to get the boy to understand you.  
"So what does this anchor thing mean for me and Derek?" Stiles asked looking serious,  
"this means you guys are gonna be interesting" Deaton smirked.  
Stiles hated that after a tough magic lesson, he needed to patrol, normally the patrol's were arranged in a way that Stiles only patroled on days that he didn't have lessons but Kira had called, apparently she and Scott needed 'time alone' after a week away, and most of the summer moving from one pack to the other to establish his pack, coming back to Beacon Hills maybe twice or thrice a month, the couple definitely needed times alone, and Lydia had agreed that She, Isaac, and Stiles would take over their patrol so Stiles had no option but to accept it, it was going to be hopefully just boring old patrol.  
They splitted at first, Lydia and Stiles-Lydia had been working on her hand-to-hand fighting skills as well as being trained by Kira in Knife-work, plus with her banshee abilities, the girl was becoming deadly but she was still considered the most vulnerable,and with Stiles' powers still being wonky, the pairing was perfect. They made the first round, before meeting up with Isaac, then they proceeded to make a round together closer to the woods,  
"So Stiles, what do you think of Derek" Lydia asked as they walked leisurely, Stiles tried to play it off cool,  
"He's okay" he shrugged,  
"Your heart rate just went up" Isaac pointed out. Thanks Lahey, Stiles thought.  
"Fine, he is cute" Stiles said trying to increase the pace, but Lydia would have none of that.  
"Cute" she raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow, Stiles rolled his eyes,  
"Fine, he is fucking sexy as all out" Stiles admitted slightly heatedly, "Does it matter?"  
"Stiles?" Lydia whispered,  
"I think he is very hot, guys, but it doesn't matter he doesn't swing that way plus even if he did, am not the best looking guys out there, am not a good option" Stiles admitted more to himself than to them.  
"Stiles, what are you saying?" Isaac asked  
"You are the smartest guy, i know, one of the sexiest even though you don't know nor care about your looks, you are amazing, and fun, and powerful and handsome Stiles Stilinski" Lydia declared.  
"You have to say that, Lydia, to make me feel better" Stiles countered  
"Do i look like someone who says things just to make someone feel better?" Lydia asked looking at Stiles squarely,  
"No" Stiles admitted  
"You do know i had a crush on you" Isaac said  
"What?" Stiles said confused,  
"When i was first bitten, i had a crush on you, you seemed so smart and funny and just you..." Isaac said  
"Stiles..." Lydia whispered this time she sounded ghostly,  
"What is it?" Stiles asked,  
"Someone is dying" Lydia said in her banshee trance, "There" she pointed towards the woods, they hurried there, with Stiles trying to text Scott.  
It was bloody, a slight man carving the body of a girl with strange symbols, Stiles almost lost his lunch.  
"Apsenti" Stiles cast wisps of magic appeared as he waved his hand, bur the man deflected the spell, and it slammed into Stiles sending the witch into a tree, Isaac charged with his claws drawn the same time Lydia charged with the dagger she had been keeping in her Prada purse nowadays, but the man was more powerful than they had expected, as he knocked Isaac out with one flick of his wrist, and Lydia was pinned to the forest bed. Lydia watched helplessly as the man moved back to the helpless girl who was so close to dying, and she did the only thing that came naturally to her; Scream. It rippled the leaves around them, causing the man to hold his ears in pain, Lydia noticed his black eyes flickering between human brown to inhuman black, in that moment she felt the spell that held her in place break, and she charged swiping her dagger drawing blood from the man, and as she made to hit him with a blow that would keep him, unconscious, she felt the jolt of magic cause her hand to hang midair, then it began coming down in a downward arc, and Lydia's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen, but just then she felt the familiar tension in the air of magic as Stiles charged, his eyes pure blue as he waved his hand and Lydia felt the magic holding her break, and the dagger fell.  
The tree had really hurt, Stiles had blanked out for a few minutes, but Lyida's banshee scream had woken him, he tried to focus on his body to get his magic to heal him, but it refused to co-operate, Stiles slumped down the tree,doubling himself as he held his stomach. Damn it hurts, Stiles thought, and he couldn't heal himself. Derek, Stiles' mind screamed in realization, he focused on the image of the teenage wolf. His smile, his black hair, his cute bunny teeth, and Stiles felt his magic stabilizing. Dark and Light balancing each other, almost better than ever, Stiles charged with the high of adrenaline, and he waved his hand countering the hex the man placed on Lydia's dagger, then he faced the man.  
The man was strong,stronger than Stiles had anticipated, but Stiles could see conflicting energies in the man's aura but he couldn't focus on that, Stiles was been backed towards a tree, when the man grunted and fell down and Stiles saw Derek claws retracted and his eyes glowing preternatural blue. Blue? Stiles' over-active brain, that would mean Derek had either killed this man but was the man still an innocent? Or Derek had killed someone else, someone innocent?  
"How did you know we were here?" Stiles asked taking deep breath, he had used his own energy to battle and it was taking its toll on him,  
"I heard Lydia's scream,...she called me" Derek explained.  
"Oh, that's nice" Stiles said,  
"Well, at least you guys are still alive" Malia's voice said and Stiles squinted and he saw Scott, Kira and Malia.  
"Sorry, we couldn't make it soon enough" Scott said approaching them.  
"Like Malia said, we are still alive" Stiles shrugged it, and went to Isaac whose breathing was still shallow, Stiles felt the hex that would keep Isaac's supernatural healing from triggering, and as such unconscious like a mortal.  
"Occius Valetudo Restorae" Stiles chanted and Isaac's eyes opened with force.  
"Thanks" Isaac whispered.  
"They are here...." a scratchy voice said from the ground, and Stiles and the rest swung their heads towards the man on the ground, his eyes remained brown.  
"They want the power....spots to..to..to come alive"  
"What?"Kira asked but the man didn't reply, and Lydia said  
"He's dead"  
"What power-spots?" Isaac asked  
"Who are they?" Kira asked  
"Its late, and Stiles and Lydia and Isaac need to rest, tomorrow we will have a Pack Meeting, and we will discuss better. Derek, thanks for tonight" Scott smiled at the werewolf, whom nodded slightly stiffly at the compliment.  
"Maybe you should escort Stiles home, Isaac stays with me. We'll drop off Lydia"  
"Okay" Derek said, but Stiles looked suspiciously at his best friend then at Lydia who had a smirk on her face, despite the sweat matting her hair to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the kudos made me feel like i should post another chapter sooner than later, but the next chapter may be ready in a week or so? Kudos and comments are love, so kudos and comment if you like and comment what you feel i should direct the story towards. So in this fic, Stiles was born with his powers and he knew he was a witch because his mum was a witch as well, soooooo.....


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn't know whether he should plan the death of his two best friends or buy them both puppies, either way Lydia and Scott were getting something in the morning. Right now though, Stiles had to keep his attention on Derek as they made the short walk to the Stilinski household. The distance wasn't much but Stiles was still drained from the use of magic earlier, and Derek was quiet making Stiles even more sleepy.  
"So why did you transfer from wherever to 'Boring' old Beacon Hills'' Stiles asked, well Beacon Hills wasn't boring anymore, tonight could serve as a stellar example.  
"Well 'wherever' is New York," Derek answered quietly " Why, is a very complicated and personal reason" Derek said.  
"You transferred from a New York high school to deary old BHHS?" Stiles almost laughed out at the absurdity.  
"Well, I didn't really transfer from any High School" Derek said as they entered a sharp turn " I was out of school for a while, and this is kind of my second time as a senior"  
"Hold on so how old are you?" Stiles asked, Derek DID look kinda older than the lot of them, but Stiles had pegged his as merely being one of those teenagers who looked older than their age.  
"Am nineteen will be turning twenty in a couple of weeks" Derek admitted  
"So in a couple of weeks you are gonna be two years older than me, wow" Stiles said as the came to the Stilinski household.  
"Well, this is it" Stiles said "Thanks a lot for walking me home"  
"You are more than welcome" Derek smiled, his white bunny teeth gleaming his barely there dimple showed and made Stiles think of the statement from Crazy Stupid Love; the perfect combination of wildly sexy and adorably cute.  
"It was a pleasure actually, you are probably the person am most comfortable with in the Pack so far" Derek went on.  
"Don't worry, just come to the Pack Meeting tomorrow and you will get along with the rest of the guys, I assure ya" Stiles said stifling a yawn.  
"Somehow, I doubt i'll get along with anyone like I do with you, but goodnight, see you tomorrow" Derek said as he walked away. Stiles was whipped, the moment he laid on his bed he got a text from Lydia;  
Brainy Banshee; You are most definitely welcome, I'll like a double mocha latte.  
And Stiles slept like a Prince.  
Derek was earlier that morning, unlike the day before when he had been basically forced to school today he was ready before Cora even had her shower.  
"Well. well. Looks like lover-boy is super excited this morning" Cora teased as Peter came into the kitchen.  
"Really, and what might be the cause of my nephew's re-interest in education?" Peter asked smirking as he sat on the kitchen island.  
"I think it might have to do with a certain someone; lanky, kinda tall, dark hair. dark brown eyes..."  
"Whisky brown" Derek interrupted absentmindedly as he made eggs, he was the only one among the trio who could cook without anyone needing to call the Fire Department.  
"Awww" Cora said cooing at her brother, as she made her way to the bathroom to shower.  
"Seems like you really like this girl" Peter said after a while.  
"Guy" Derek stated, he had told his uncle he favoured both teams, Peter on the other hand was as gay as all out.  
"Really" Peter beamed, "Bring him for dinner will ya"   
"We aren't dating, I like him and he is the emissary of the McCall Pack plus the Alpha's best friend, and a very powerful magic-user" Derek said putting the eggs into plates,  
"So...he will make a badass boyfriend" Peter said as he ate the eggs with his fingers.  
Derek sighed and ate his breakfast halfheartedly his mind wandering off to a certain lanky, whisky brown-eyed, mole-littered, beautiful teen.  
The moment Derek stepped off the Camaro, his eyes immediately scanned the lot looking for Stiles and he saw the teen giving the strawberry blonde a cup of coffee while holding one for himself. Derek couldn't resist using his Wolfy hearing on the duo  
"You are...." Stiles was saying, but he left the word hanging and flailed his arms instead.  
"Amazing" the banshee completed for him giving Stiles a smile.  
"Amongst other things" Stiles said,  
"Look who is here" Lydia said looking straight at Derek, who shook his head and tried to use normal human hearing, as he walked towards them.  
"Hey Derek" Stiles greeted as the werewolf came up to them  
"Hey,guys" Cora said as she joined the others "So Derek was telling me that while I slept like a log, you guys were dealing with a kooky witch"  
"Yup, something like that" Stiles said, "Thanks to Derek, we are still alive" Stiles sent a smile Derek's way but the werewolf bent his face down, and....was that a blush? Stiles wondered.  
"Hey guys" Scott said as he came towards the others, Kira as usual with him.  
"Hey Scotty Boy" Stiles said as he placed a hand on Scott, "I got you a cup of coffee, though I think it's a bit luke-warm now."  
"thanks, bro" Scott said taking the coffee, Isaac was coming towards then when he tripped but before any of the Pack could get to him, Danny was there and helped him up, with a wide smile the kind of smile that few people could make work but Danny was one of those people.  
"Looks like our little puppy might soon get some puppy love action soon" Stiles said gesturing to the duo and how Danny still held Isaac's hand.  
'What?" Scott asked whipping his head back with so much force that Stiles worried he would break something. Just then the bell rang.  
Stiles couldn't focus on his school work, even less than usual. He thought about the murder, something magical was definitely up there, the cuts were too precise, and what power spots? Then the man was he possessed or mind-controlled? Then Stiles would then go back to that feeling of his balanced magic he had felt that night. Stiles knew he was a particularly powerful witch, but with his magic imbalanced he might as well be mortal sometimes. Then there was Derek and truth be told, Derek was what he thought about eighty-five per cent of the time. Derek was so Derek. Everything about him, was just so intoxicating.  
The day had gone rather quickly even lunch, though Isaac had sat with Danny and Scott had looked like a lost puppy whenever he looked towards their table and Stiles wondered what was up with that. Stiles had driven home, to get somethings before going to the abandoned train station for the Pack Meeting. When Stiles got him, he was surprised to see his dad home.  
"Hey,dad. You home early" Stiles said walking towards his dad who looked stressed.  
"I need your help" Stiles dad said and shifted the pictures looking at towards Stiles. It was the picture of the girl with clear-cut lines,  
"Oh" was all Stiles could say, he didn't like telling his dad about the dangers of his magical life because of his dad would worry.  
"You knew about this, didn't you?" The sheriff asked knowing the answer already. Stiles nodded though it wasn't really a question   
"We found the girl last night, some guy, a witch, he killed her maybe for a ritual or something. We aren't really sure" Stiles said as he moved towards the table with the shots of the girl, it looked even worse without the darkness covering how bad the damage had been. At one glance it looked like random cuts but upon closer examination Stiles saw they were connected, at least some of them where. What?" Stiles dad asked as Stiles looked at the shots deeply and then pronounced  
"Runes"   
"What" the sherrif asked surprised at the outburst,   
"These are runes, loosely connected but they are runes " Stiles pronounced  
"Like magic runes?" The sheriff asked looking like the magic stuff was starting to mess his head up.  
"Yea, I got to get to Deaton. We need to crack the runes, and figure what they mean" Stiles took pictures of the shots with his phone and rushed to the Pack Meeting.  
"Hey you" and Stiles turned to see Derek coming into the train station with Cora in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda a filler chapter, I lost some of my files so I couldn't update as early as I wanted but well I got this up. It's not so good but it's something, next chapter will be more fun, some sterek and sciasaac. This is my first fic so am not so good so please be kind. Love you all......!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So you read it, i hope you enjoyed it, plus i need a beta. Comments and kudos make my day, so please comment and kudos. 


End file.
